


The one where Peter meets Morgan Stark

by Awritinghufflepuff



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Nerveous Peter Parker, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Summary: Peter is shaking when he rings the bell, and suddenly he's not so sure if it's a good idea to ask Pepper if he could meet Morgan. It's too late now, though. And Tony would have wanted him to meet her, right? Even if it was but one time?





	The one where Peter meets Morgan Stark

Peter Parker nerveously rang the door bell at Stark ranch, he didnt even know if he was still welcome there now mr. Stark was gone.   
Pepper opened the door and he started shaking with nerves, throat tight. He had no idea how she would react. Her eyes widened in suprise at seeing him and he forced himself to say something. 

"Mrs Stark ... I... I..."   
"Peter, it's good to see you, what Brings you here?"   
Peter swallowed thickly.   
"I... They told me ... That mr Stark has a kid with you, and I... I was hoping that maybe I could meet her?" He said weakly, suddenly not convinced this had been a good idea. 

To his astonishment, Pepper just hugged him tight.  
"God Peter, you were Tony's first kid. Of course you can meet her, silly." She whispered with tears in her eyes.   
"you don't think it's silly?" He asked, voice small, Pepper laughed Then she looked at him, and shoock her head. 

"You want to come in? Can I get you something to drink? I think we still have some of that white chocolate you like so much, Tony broke down when he realised he accidently bought it."

She parked him on the couch, dissapearing into the kitchen and coming back with drinks not much later.   
"So, Peter. How are you?"   
And Peter told her, how hard it was without Tony. That he sometimes texted Tony's number, before realising Tony wouldn't answer anymore. How he wanted to Tell the man so much, but it wasn't possible anymore. 

"I understand. Sometimes I still feel like he's next to me in the bed ..." Pepper said softly, and just hugged Peter while they both let the tears flow.   
"You know..." Pepper said softly."if you hadn't been affected by the snap, Tony would never have helped the others. He only did it to bring you back.'" 

That was like a blow in the guts for peter, who quickly rose up from the couch. He was the one Tony did it for, he was to blame for Tony's dead .  
"I'm... I'm so sorry." He said hoarsely, and Pepper quickly grabbed him, seeing how affected the teen was and realising he'd taken it the wrong way. 

"No, no... Peter i'm not blaming you for anything. I just want you to know how much he cared... You were his first kid, and he felt like he'd messed up when he lost you. When Morgan was born, he saw her as his second chance at being a parent. Hell, if he didnt met you, i don't even think we'd have had Morgan. In my eyes, and his, you're morgan's brother." Pepper said, and that made Peter crash for a moment.

He felt Pepper pressing something into the palm of his hand, closing his shaking fingers around it tightly.   
"It's good to see you, Pete. Seriously." She smiled, hugging him again. 

"Mommy I've had such a nice day with uncle happy!" They quickly let go of each other, watching Morgan barge in, cheeseburger in hand. 

She looked so much like Tony peter had to bite back a sob.

"Oh. Hi!" She greeted him, all bright smile, and that was Tony's smile right there, and Tony's eyes...  
"Morgan Stark." She extended her hand, just like Tony would do.   
"Pe...peter Parker."   
"Wait, the one from daddy's stories?" Morgan asked Pepper, who nodded. 

Morgan smiled even more brightly. 

"So, Does spider man want a bite from my cheese burger?"  
Peter laughed through his tears as she extended the cheese burger to him.   
"Daddy always used to say you loved them." Morgan smiled brightly. Peter found himself at a loss for words.   
"I... I don't think I will be able to eat anything now, Morgan. So you get to enjoy it all by yourself this time. Maybe we'll get some together another time, if your mommy alows it."   
"Yes! Can we mom? Can I get cheeseburgers with spider man? Pretty please?"

Pepper just smiled through her tears.   
"Yeah, that sounds lovely, dear. If peter isn't too busy working in MIT."   
"MIT?!' Peter choked, Pepper nodded.   
"They've been waiting for you for the past five years after Tony sent them some of your work. He was so proud of you, Peter."


End file.
